MINE
by ohxi.berry
Summary: Bertemu dengan kawan lama, dan cinta.Senang dan penasaran bercampur jadi satu. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Happy Reading -HunHan's world-


**Annyeong, chingudeul. Ini ff pertamaku, so map kalo ancur bin gaje nan aneh :B Happy reading !**

_**MINE **_

_**Cast :* Xi Luhan**_

_** *Oh Sehun**_

_** *EXO members**_

_**Genre : failed romance**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Length : oneshot**_

_**Warning : Ooc, typos, GS**_

_AUTHOR POV_

Seorang yeoja manis terlihat berjalan buru-buru, tak jarang ia menyenggol pundak orang dan menunduk minta maaf. Akhirnya ia sampai di luar ruang kelasnya dan bergumam, "Huh, untung belum terlambat." Dan pergi memasuki kelasnya.

"Luhannie!" seru seorang yeoja bernama Baekhyun, memanggil yeoja yang kita ceritakan tadi. Ya, nama yeoja tadi Luhan.

"Baekkiee~" sahut Luhan lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau nyaris terlambat, Lu."

"Ne~ aku tau, untung saja guru belum datang."

"Berterima kasihlah pada murid baru kelas kita."

"Mwo?!"

"Anak-anak, perhatiannya sebentar." Kata Lee seonsaeng yang memasuki kelas.

"NE!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu, nak!" ucap Lee seonsaeng mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Sesaat kemudian, datanglah namja tampan, tinggi, putih, berhidung mancung, berambut dark chocolate.

"Annyeong, nama saya Oh Sehun. Pindahan dari Jepang. Bangapseumnida." Ucap murid baru bernama Sehun itu, sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya pada Sehun-ssi?"

Seketika murid-murid saling berbisik. Tiba-tiba murid bernama Kim Hanee mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Hanee?" kata Lee seonsaeng.

"Apakah anda sudah memiliki yeojachingu Sehun-ssi?" Tanya yeoja itu, sambil diikuti sorakan dari teman-temannya.

"Saya.." ucap Sehun menggantung.

"Saya belum punya, tapi saya sudah memiliki calonnya." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Membuat kelas menjadi rusuh/?

"Ok, Sehun-ssi silahkan duduk di belakang Luhan dan Baekhyun. Lu, Baek, berdirilah!" suruh Lee seonsaeng. Lalu Sehun berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan Baekhyun sambil berdesis di sebelah Luhan "Mine."

Membuat Luhan bingung setengah idup.

_LUHAN POV_

Aku dan Baekhyun sudah duduk di kantin dan memesan minuman masing-masing. Aku masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan desisan Sehun-ssi mengatakan mine. 'Apa maksudnya aku?' pikirku sambil merona. Oh, bagaimana tidak merona? Dia sungguh tampan~

"LU!" teriak Baekhyun

"Ha? Kenapa kau berteriak Baekkie?"

"Itu." Kata Baek sambil melihat ke sebelahku..

'SEHUN! SEKALI LAGI, OH SEHUN DUDUK DI SEBELAH KU OH TUHAN!' pikirku mungkin dengan wajah masih merona.

"E-eh. Ne?" Tanya ku pada Sehun.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Te-tentu.."

"Lu, aku mau ke kelas Chanyeol, ne?" Tanya Baek yang sudah ingin bermesraan dengan namjanya itu-_-

"Arra." Ucapku bersamaan dengan Baek meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sehun.

"Hai? Eung.. Lu-"

"Luhan.. Luhan-ah."

"Ne, Lulu-ya.."

"M-mwo?"

"Mian."

"Se-sehunnie?"

"Ne, ini aku."

Omo, Sehun ini.. Ternyata orang yang menolongku dari perampokan itu, aigoo. Aku tak menyangka dia bertambah tampan seperti ini..

"Lu?" panggil Sehun.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu pergi sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Eung, te..tentu. Kemana Hunnie?"

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya."

"Jangan main rahasia Hunnie!" ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau tau nafsu ku mudah naik ketika melihat yeoja imut sepertimu meng-pout kan bibirnya."

"Ya-yak!" ucapku sambil menjitaknya.

"Haha, tidak Hannie~ aku bercanda."

"Eung, Sehunnie?"

"Ne, Hannie?"

"A-apa ma-maksud desisan mu tadi?"

"Apa? 'mine'?"

"N-ne Hunnie."

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya." Jawab Sehun sambil melaju ke kelas.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya

'Kemana namja satu itu?' pikirku saat berdiri di depan kelas.

"Mencariku? Yeoja manis?" Tanya seseorang yang kuketahui Sehun itu tepat ditelingaku. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati wajahku dengan wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm. Aku pun menunduk.

"Ayo duduk!" ajak Sehun, sambil menarikku, membawa ku duduk di bangkunya.

"Hun, beritahu aku kemana kita akan pergi nanti?" Tanya ku yang tak sanggup memendam rasa penasaranku ini.

"Dimulai dengan huruf R, dan diakhiri dengan huruf A." kata Sehun, aku pun langsung memikirkan tempat dengan awalan R dan akhiran A. Setelah 3 menit aku diam, berpikir. Tiba-tiba Sehun terkekeh membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksud dari kekehanmu tadi Sehun-ssi?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam matanya.

"Kau menertawaiku?" tanyaku lagi tetap dengan tatapan tajamku.

"Kkk. Luhannie, tidakkah kamu berpikir tentang kata berawalan R dan berakhiran A?" Tanya balik Sehun.

"Ha? OH! Kau membohongiku Oh Sehun! Rahasia? Itu maksudmu kan?! Yak! Berani nya kau membohongi ku hah?!" Kesalku sambil 2 kali menjitak kepala Sehun. Dan sang pemilik kepala hanya memasang watados, yang sanggup sekali membuat darahku makin naik ke arah ubun-ubun.

"OH SEHUN!" teriakku.

"SST!" kata teman-temanku yang merasa terganggu.

"Omo, Hannie! Kau menggangu kegiatan teman-temanmu!" seru Sehun.

"Ya, dan itu karena mu tuan muda Oh." Ucapku sambil member penekanan pada kata 'tuan muda Oh'.

"Haha, arra. Mian, aku senang membuatmu kesal Hannie, kau terlihat makin imut saat kesal."

'Sial, namja ini. Apa dia mau membuat mukaku terlihat semerah tomat?!' pikirku

Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi aku segera kembali ke bangkuku dan Baekkie yang pastinya masih asik dengan pacar tak warasnya, Park Chanyeol itu.

Setelah 4 jam dari bel masuk berbunyi, giliran bel pulang yang sudah ku tunggu-tunggu.

"Hannie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baek melihat wajah gelisah menungguku mungkin.

"Ani, Baek. Aku tidak apa, hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Oh, arra." Kata Baek kembali memperhatikan guru.

_Teet.. Teet.. Teet.. Teet.._

"YES! Pulang! Akhirnyaa~" gumamku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hannie, aku pulang duluan ne." kata Baek.

"Ne, Baek. Hati-hati di jalan!" sahut ku.

"NE!"

Setelah kelas sudah sepi, menyisakan aku dan Sehun..

"Kajja." Kata Sehun sambil menarik tanganku berjalan ke tempat parkir motor.

"Hunnie, aku bawa mobil~" kata ku.

"Gampang, aku akan meminta Kwon ahjussi mengambilkannya untukmu." Sahut Sehun sambil menaiki motor nya.

"Itu merepotkan." gumamku sambil menaiki motornya dan memakai helm.

"Tidak, sudahlah ikuti saja perkataanku. Akan ada kejutan special untukmu Hannie." Kata Sehun membuatku penasaran.

"Apa i-"

Ucapanku terpotong, Karen tiba-tiba Sehun melaju cepat, membuatku melingkarkan tangan dipinggangnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Hunnie. Tempat itu takkan pergi kemana pun." Kataku.

"Ne, chagi."

"A-apa?" Tanya ku yang takdijawab Sehun.

15 menit kemudian, Sehun memberhentikan motor nya.

"Turunlah, Hannie." Kata Sehun.

Aku pun turun dan melepaskan helm lalu kutaruh di atas sepeda motor besar Sehun.

Aku mendongak, dan melihat pemandangan taman yang sangat indah.

"Hu-hunnie, ini di-dimana?" Tanya ku bisa dibilang shock.

"Taman, Hannie. Taman milikku, tunggulah sebentar dan lihatlah ke arah langit." Aku pun menuruti kata-kata Sehun.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan kembang api keluar, membentuk tulisan 'XI LUHAN, I LOVE YOU' aku menganga melihatnya, indah, sungguh indah, ditambah dengan tulisannya membuatku makin bahagia Sehun bawa ke taman ini.

"Lihat ke arh bunga bunga itu. Perhatikan kalimat yang dibentuk mereka, Hannie."

Aku melihat, dan membaca kalimat dari bunga-bunga itu. Bertulisan 'BE MINE?'

"Hannie!" seru Sehun, membuatku menoleh.

Aku terkejut, sungguh, sangat terkejut melihat Sehun membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah nan cantik sambil tersenyum yang mampu membuat yeoja meleleh.

"Hannie, I love you. Would you? Would ou be mine? I'll protect you, I promise." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Sunggu indah, aku tak percaya." Gumamku.

"Percayalah. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yes, Hunnie. I would." Ucapku sambil menunduk malu.

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

Sehun pun memberi mawarnya kepadaku, lalu beranjak memelukku. Sungguh, hari yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Aku mencintai mu, Oh Sehun.


End file.
